The Spider's Story
by cows4ever
Summary: a story about a girl that's apart of the zodiac, as the unnoticed spider. The spider that hid in the dark cornor of the banquet, and was forgotten inside the legend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket! Wahhhh! :'( ****P.S This won't go with story line**

**Chapter One**

I stayed up in the comfort of my sticky web, watching the six people below me. Those people were apart of my extended family. Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yukki, Shigure, and Kyo. But there was an outsider there too. Her name was Tohru.

I've seen her, listened to her, and saw the mistakes she did with the group, and I have never actually met her before. You see, I'm really shy around strangers, and when I do, I poof into my zodiac animal, the Spider.

Now I know there is no spider in the zodiac story, but my creature was in the corner of the banquet hall, and was included in the ritual thingy. The spider was friends with all the animals, except for the cat and the tiger, because they always tried to punce on it.

"Tohru-chan! Guess what! Guess what!" Momiji said, getting all excited like he did when we were younger. When I didn't live in my web, I always hung around him, since he was around my age. But that was before I got tired of meeting strangers, so I haven't talked to him in awhile.

"What is it, Momiji-kun?" Tohru-san asked him, and Momiji held up something very... robotic. Something robotic that belongs to _me_. Uh oh. I guess I forgot to clean it up before I came back up to the web.

I slowly let a strand of silk slip past past my adomen(sp?), and I slowly made my way to Momiji's lifted hand. I wasn't very small in my zodiac form, so I couldn't really be invisable. And I wasn't a natrual color of a spider. Like all zodiac animals, I was the color of my hair, which was a mixture of orange and black.

So as I was sliding my way downwards, Kyo (who was next to momiji) decided that moment to freak out that I was there, cause he pulled his hand back and hit me. I flung backwards, my detatched string of silk flying in the wind.

As I hit the wall, I poofed back into my human form, my back aching in pain. My orange and black hair was long enough to cover my chest and other private regiens, since, if I was standing up, it reached the back of my knees. Blushing, I grabbed my robotic alarm clock, the thing the Momiji was holding, poofed back into my zodiac form, and tied another silk string to it, dragging my way to the empty kitchen.

"Kyoko! Why don't you stay out here," I heard a familiar voice say. I stopped mid-step, one of my eight legs in mid air. awaiting the solid ground below. Detacthing the string on purpose this time, I walked back to the low table that was in front of the guests of the house.

"Why Shigure?" I quietly asked, still a bit shy of the outsider girl next to him and Yukki. "Because I want to introduce you to Tohru," Shigure said, and I answered back to him," But I already know her."

"Yes. I know you do. But Tohru doesn't know you. Tohru, this is Kyoko Sohma. She's part of the zodiac too, like me," Shigure said to the brunette haired girl beside him. "But I've never heard of a spider in the zodiac story," Tohru-san said, and I felt confident enough to answer her.

"T-There isn't one in the story, but a-aparently there was a spider in the corner of the hall, and for some reason, it was included into the curse," I said, stuttering a little, since it has been a long time since I talked to an accual stranger. "Oh. So are you kind of like Kyo?" she asked me.

I poofed back into my human form again, and answered her with distaste in my voice. "No. Never in a million years." "Oh? And why is that?" she asked me again, "Not that you have to tell me or anything if it's personal to you." I didn't answer her since I didn't want to talk to her again.

Hatsuharu spoke up, turning to me and said," So where have you been these past few years?" "I've been here. Well not here-here. More like here-up there. I've been living in a web, and at night I'd go into the kitchen for food, or when Shigure and Yukki aren't home." Hatsuharu nodded, and Momiji glomped me from behind. I didn't even relize that he got up from his place next to Tohru and snuck up next to me.

"Yay! Your here! We found you, and now we can play again!" he said, and I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't want to. I have lots of building to do anyways, since big brother wants me to find something to pass the time in his room when he's sick," I said, looking underneath my short fingernails nervously.

"Big brother? You have a sibling?" Tohru said, and I looked at her like she was crazy, but then relizing that she just met me, and she didn't know who I was blood related to. "Yeah. His name's Akito. Akito Sohma," I said, and Tohru nearly fainted.

**Now I know in the manga Akito is a girl, but I'm making him a boy, like in the anime series. So, anyway, is it good? Bad? SO-SO? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again. I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own made up characters.**

**Chapter Two**

After Tohru woke up a few minutes later, she bombarded me with questions. "You're really Akito's little sister? Did you fight when you were younger? Did he treat you like a normal zodiac animal? I mean! You don't have to answer those if your too uncomfortable with them," she said, and a blush formed on her cheeks.

I was blushing also, not used to this kind of attention, since the last time, I was with Akito, and he was asking me if I was sure I was okay with living at Shigure's house. "It's okay. Yes, I am his sister. No we didn't fight when we were younger. More like protected from all the others. And he didn't treat me like the others. I had to stay in his sight at all times," I said nervously, twisting some metal I found laying on the ground.

"Kyoko-chan! I can't believe your here again! It's been forever! When you disappeared, the place didn't seem as bright and cheerful as when you were there," Momiji said, a sad look on his face, looking as if he was about to cry. "I left because I was uncomfortable there. You know that. I told you many times before too," I said, looking away from the brown eyes.

"You need to come back soon, Kyoko," Hatsuharu said, still looking at me. "Why? It's not like anybody there liked me," I said, looking away from him this time. So instead of looking away from anybody anymore, I looked at my medling hands, twisting the little metal object.

"Oh, speaking of coming back. This year, your brother wants you to join the banquet hall this new year," Shigure said, and I mentally groaned. I didn't want to go back there. If I do, I'll have to talk to strange people, and see the other zodiacs. I mean, I don't hate them, just I don't want to see them again. Once is enough for me.

"Why?" I whined. Hey! I'm still young. I'm in my third year of middle school (If I was in school anyway), so I can do whatever I want untill I'm eighteen. "Akito wants to talk to you about something very important to your health," Shigure answered, and he looked at Tohru, having a small convo with her.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. And I'm gonna leave this thing," I said, holding my alarm clock," right here. If any of you touch it, your gonna suffer my wrath for seven years! Or untill I get bored with ya."

I poofed back into my zodiac form, and I crawled up the white wall, to my silky web over looking the living room. "Okay, we won't. But your gonna have to wake up early tommorrow. To take an entrance exam for next year," Shigure yelled, and I stopped mid-step again that evening.

"What?" I said darkly to him, re-postioning myself to give him a death glare four times as powerful then a humans. That's right. I have eight eyes. It's a cool feature to scare off unwanted visitors. Apparently, Kyo yelled that too, and he nearly smashed the table in front of them in half.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that Akito also want Kyoko to go to school with you? Must've slipped my mind," he said, sneaking a smile behind he hand. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself, and I quickly continued my journey to my santuary.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day, I woke up to a pounding on the wall from below. Kyo was there, giving me a death glare and hitting the poor wall that did nothing to the boy hitting it. "Wake up, you eight-legged beast," he said, and he stomped off into the kitchen.

I poofed back into my human form, and followed him, not really caring if I'm naked in front three guys from my family. "Hey! Get some close on!" Kyo yelled, hiding his eyes from my nudeness (A/N I just love that word. Nudeness :D). "FYI: I don't have any close around here. There back at the main house," I said, and I went to the rice maker, scooping myself a portion to make a plain rice ball.

"Oh! Good morning Kyoko," Yukki said, stepping into the kitchen, followed by Tohru, then Shigure, who was yawning and complaing that he didn't get much sleep from the ruckess of yesterday night. It was loud. Especailly with Momiji there, bouncing and Tohru's bed upstairs. It even gave me a headache.

"Good Morning Yukki, Shigure," I said, purposly skipping over Tohru's name. "What about Tohru-chan! You forgot to tell her good morning," Shigure said, putting his large hands on Tohru's small shoulders. "Just because she lives here and was excepted by you guys, doesn't mean _I_ should excpet her. She's an outsider," I said, taking a bite out of my rice ball.

"Oh don't be soooooo mean Kyoko-chan! You were so nice to her yesterday. Why are you mean to her now?" Shigure whined. "Don't act like a child Shigure-san. It doesn't go with your personality," Yukki said, taking out his own portion of rice from the rice maker.

"I was only nice to her because she just met me, and I was new to her. But now that she has, I don't want her to feel like I'll be that way forever, like all the other people at the main house thought," I said, and I threw away the napkin I used to wipe my face.

"Okay," Shigure said, crestfallen. "By the way, Momiji and Hatsauharu brought over some clothes for you last night. Akito packed them for you," Kyo said, not looking my directions. God I hate that silly cat!

"Thank you for letting me know, Yukki. Where did they put them?" I asked him, and he told me that they were in the upstairs bathroom. Walking up the stairs that I haven't walked on for, like, five years, I found the bathroom with my new clothes occupiying a dark blue backpack.

Inside were essentials for a growing girl. Not that you need to know what they are. Picking out a black, baggy short sleeve shirt, and long, baggy red shorts, I put them on after I did all those bathroom stuff that you usually do in there.

Walking out with my neatly tied up hair, I went downstairs to see that Shigure was ready to go to the school that I'll be applying for, for the next school year. The first year of highschool.

"Ready?" he asked me, smiling. I nodded, and we left with Tohru, Kyo, and Yukki watching our reciding(sp?) backs. "You know, you should be nicer towards Tohru," he said. Guess he was trying to make small talk. "I realy don't care. She has an annoying voice anyways, and I don't like how she just walks around the house like she owns the place," I muttered, and I watched the snow that was starting to fall.

I shivered a bit, hugging my bare arms. "You should've brought a jacket," he said, chuckling a little. "I'm used to the cold. Spending five years without a warm table gets you used to the chilly weather," said I, and I looked at the bare branches on the sides of our path. I wish I were a tree. No one would ever bother a tree for questions. Unless they were some crazy person that should be put into a crazy house.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to that table too, since you'll be staying in your human form the reat of your life from now on," Shigure said, ruining my ranting thoughts on how I wanted to be some type of woodland plant in the forest. "How come you always have to ruin my way of life?" I asked him, frowning up at him.

He looked back down at my brown eyes, and answered," I just want to make sure you don't always hide yourself from the new people that can become your friends." "Pfft. When did you become so caring," I wondered, and he smiled. "Since you entered my house."

**So how was it? Good? Bad? SO-SO? I felt that this was a bit bad for my first chapter, but I guess that's because I typed poems all day yesterday for an english assessment. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The thing that I only owned from fruits basket was my laughter from outside the TV. And my made up characters, that are too outside the TV**

**Chapter Three**

After the entrance exams for next year, and a whole two hours of hiding behind Shigure, we finally went home. "You know, you fully capable of not turning in front of them," the perverted man next to me said, crossing his arms smiling, probably excited to have another highschool girl in his household. "I know, but you know my shyness with new people, so you should now better," I said, also crossing my arms, but instead of smiling, I pouted.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that," the older man said, and I nearly stomped on his feet for being so stupid. "So I go to school next year. Big Whoop. So when's my next visit again?" I asked Shigure, to make sure when I go and present something to entertain my brother again. He's getting sicker, and I'm getting more worried too. I mean, I know that he isn't nice to everyone. Okay, cross that out. He's not nice to everyone but me, his little sister. But he is family to me, and the only sane one, in my oppinion.

"In three days, when Kyo, Yukki, you, and I go to the New Years' party. That is, if Kyo and Yukki decided to go," Shigure said, and we continued walking on the snowy path to the house. "Yay! I get to hang out with a bunch of people I don't like very much," I mumbled to myself, and then Shigure decided to ask a question that was very embarassing to me. "How come you're being so mean to everyone?" he asked, and a blush literally covered my whole face.

"It's a woman thing. You wouldn't get it," I said, turning my face, and hoping that my non-tied up hair was covering my tomato of a head. "Oh! I think I do! You're having your period, aren't you? Kyoko's growing up! Kyoko's growing up!" he cheered, and this time, I didn't miss stomping on his shiny feet. "_**I will kill you**_," I said, and I chased a dog in a suit with one of my spare shoes that I decided to wear that morning.

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

Settling down by Tohru in the kitchen, her working on dinner and me sitting on the kitchen counter, I thought it was my turn to ask random questions. "So whatcha doing?" I asked, and she answered saying that she was making dinner. "Why're you doing that?" I asked again, and she said that we needed to eat to stay alive. "And why do we need to stay alive in a crappy world like this? There are wars, people dying, gangs, drugs, robberies, bullies, unhelpful people that are stuck up, and crappy services," I said, and she seemed stunned.

Guess she didn't think about all the negative stuff in this big bluw world full of creatures. "Well. Some people don't think that way. They like to live because they see all the positive things, like friends, family, and love. Don't you see that Kyoko-chan?" she asked me, and I shrugged. "I do, but I wouldn't want to live in a world like this. Since I'm a zodiac, I can't marry anyone that isn't also a zodiac member too. So love is out of the question. I only have one family member, and he'll probably die before I do, and that would make me even more depressed. And friends... I don't have that many, since the one's I tried to get when I was younger, had to get their minds erased, or they called me a freak in the Sohma household," i said, looking down at the clean floor with sadness.

I think I'm starting to warm up to Tohru. And I don't want that. I may end up like Yukki or Kyo or Momiji and Hatsuharu. I don't wanna be love sick or worried about an outsider's health or safety. I just want to worry about the one's a care about. The one's I've known for as long as I can remember. I don't like new things. Or change. Or my stupid life. Cause I know that once I lose all I care about, I'll go crazy and kill myself. And I hat being a zodiac animal.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. But since you opened up to me, it's like I know a part of you I never knew. And I hope that one day, that even if you won't truly except me, that we can atleast be allies. And we can help one another. How does that sound?" she asked, looking at me with a rice ball cupped into her hands. "No. Not allies. Companions. We know each other, and we acknowlage each others. And when we ask for help. That's all I can allow. Ever. Got it?" I said, and she nodded with a bright smile on her face. Even though it made other's smile, I didn't give in.

"That's sounds great. So I have a question for you. What do you think I should make for you guys?" she said, and I told her.

{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}

When dinner was over, I prepared to poof into my animal form to go to sleep in my familar web in the northeast corner of then house, when Yukki called my attention upstairs. "What is it, Yukki?" I asked him, as I walked up the stairs. "Shigure wanted you to know that you'll be sleeping in Tohru's room untill we can find you a sutibale place to stay," he said, and I sweatdropped. "Back up there Yukki. Shigure wants me. To sleep on a bed. In a companions room. For a while?" I said, and he nodded. "I'm okay with that, but can we cancel out the bed part?" I suggested to him, and he said if it was okay with Tohru.

"I'm okay with it. As long as you don't jump out from no where," she said, calling from the door to her room. Grumbling, I poofed into my spider form and crawled up the wall in the pinky room to a dark corner and spun a quick web that I would fix tommorrow. "Good night Kyoko. It was fun hanging with you today," Tohru whispered and she lightly snored off to Dream land where pink unicorns pranced and floating fish sing.

"Night,' I mumbled, and I joined her, but I went to Nightmare land instead. The place where your worst fears creep around, scaring the innocent that were hiding in the darkest corners that they could find.

My dream was horrible. I was reliving something that happened in the past...

_A smaller, more cute me stepped into the little garden that Big Brother Akito kept so he could see the real beauty in things. "Big brother! Big brother! Look what I found," the cuter Kyoko said, holding out a monarch butterfly to her also cuter Akito, who stared at it with a smile. "That's nice Kyo-chan. Why don't you come inside. You don't want the adults to get mad at you again for almost ruining your kimono," he said, and he pointed a a big bruise on her little cheek, frowning at the wound with displeasure._

_He hated to see his only family to get hurt. "Okay Nii-chan," Kyoko said, and she let the butterfly flutter away, and she stepped onto the deck with her older brother, and looked at the held out hand he was giving her, showing her that he wanted to take a little walk. But before she could take it, a yell, that was furious, reached their little ears. "KYOKO! How dare you even set a foot outside when I just finished dressing you up! And look! There's dirt all over it. It's time for another punishment!" a fat woman said, and yanked the four yearold child away from her older brother._

_"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" the little girl screamed, but she was shutted up from a loud SLAP from the plump hand of the older woman hitting her already bruised face. "Shut up! You will get your punishment without any noise, or I'll hit you again," the woman said sternly, and the two females disappeared around a corner with a frightened Akito for his younger sister. "I'll make sure that it won't happen to you again," he vowed to himself, and he looked back at the garden, seeing mutiple butterflies and lady bugs flying around. "I promise."_

I jumped from my web, and poofed back to my human form, sweat rolling down the side of my face. That happened years ago, and one of the reason's why I left the main house. I hated it there. They tried to make me lady like since I was the sister of the God, and they made it hell since my zodiac animal wasn't even supposed to be there. "You okay Kyoko?" a sleepy Tohru asked me, half awake due to my loud gasping. "Yeah. Just a past... memory. Don't worry about it. It's normal," I said, and she made sure one more time before she passed out again. I'm scared now...

**So how was it? I thought her dream was awesome, since it's one of the better dreams/memories I've ever written. But I didn't think it was awesome of that fat lady. I would have called her plump, but that didn't go with the vibe. So review if you can and tell me what you think! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own FB all. So pls enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

_Just one more day_, I thought after putting away my dirty dishes. It was just yesterday morning that I had that nightmare, and so this morning, I had it again. I really need to speak to someone about this. So I thought that when I'm at the main house, I could consult Hatori and see if anythings wrong with me. It could be nothing, or it could be _something_!

"Kyo-chan? Are you alright," Momiji said, who all of a sudden appeared out of no where. "Yeah. How'd you get here anyway?" I asked him, since I didn't see him come into the house this evening at all. "Hatsuharu and I came to check up on you, since you seemed so shy last time we were here," the rabbit said, clinging onto my arm that wasn't holding a wet plate. "Oh. Well I'm fine. You can go now," I said quickly, so he could be out of my hair for one more day. I mean, sure we were friends when we were children, but who knows if we changed any, in interest, not puberty.

"No. You're lying. Did you have a bad dream? You can tell me if you did, Kyo-chan!" he said, worry in his big, brown eyes. Eyes that I could never say no to. "Yes. But there's no way that I'm telling you what it is. Akito maybe. Hatori yes. You or anyone else... no," I said, yanking my captive arm back to the soapy dish. "Awwwww! Come on. You used to tell me and Haru everything. How come you won't tell us now?" Momiji whined, hugging me from behind, and gave her a hard squeeze.

"Because how do I know you won't tell the others? And what if you and Haru changed, and are only acting that you like me as a friend?" I asked questionly, looking behind me at the blonde boy attached to me. Again. "We won't tell at all! And we're the same. Haru still goes Black, and I'm still CUTE!" he yelled, and everyone ran into the room, as if Momiji was yelling because something ad happened. When they relized it as just me and him talking, Yukki, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru walked back into the living room. Hatsuharu still stayed for some reason, and he walked over, yanking the blond bunny from my waist and back, only to let go, and have Momiji attach back on.

"Momiji! I have dishes to do!" I yelled myself, and Haru tried again, but Momiji wouldn't let go. "No. Haru! She won't tell be her bad dream! Can you convince her?" he asked the monochromatic haired boy, who was clinging onto him. "Kyoko? You had a bad dream, and you didn't tell anyone? You're a bad girl, Kyo-chan! I'm gonna tell on you," Haru said, and he let go of Momiji, and suggestidly walked to the living room full of people I didn't like very much. "No! Fine! I'll tell you, but you can't tell... _those people_," I said, holding onto the back of Haru's shirt that I some how grabbed with a third year middle schooler clinging onto my torso.

"Okay. Where do you want to tell us?" the ox of a friend asked, since he knew that when I tell someone a secret, it has to be somewhere of my choosing. "Out in the garden," I said, and I wiped my wet hands on the towel, and hobbled out to the garden in the front, with a rabbit on my waist, and stares from one femal and three male.

When we entered the garden, Momiji let me go, dragged me to a rock, and sat down in front of me as if I was telling a fairy tale during circle time. Hatsuharu sat next to me on the big rock, and I told them about my nightmare. They knew that I was hit and beatened when I was younger, as did the rest of the children, adults, and elders, but only Akito, Momiji, and Hatsuharu stood up for me, only I was hit when they got yelled at. Oh I really hate those fat ladies and strong men. "Oh that's terrible. And the day before the New Years' feast!" Momiji said, as if it was so bad, that the world was gonna end.

"Eh. That's why I'm gonna consult Hatori when I arrive there," I said, and I got up, thinking that it was about time that I packed for tommorrow, with all the things that I'm gonna present to my older brother, and entertain him for the three days after the feast. "I'll see you guys later," I said, and I smiled my first genuine smile in a while at my two friends. My only two friends. They seemed shocked, but they smiled back, and I walked up to my 'room', and packed all my doothingys, and clothes that Akito packed for my stay here into the green backpack.

"Oh! You're packing already?" Tohru asked behind me, and I nodded, still facing foreward. "Yeah. I'll be staying at my... former house for awhile with my dalring brother. I hope you don't mind, companion?" I said, and she shook her head, and voiced how she doesn't mind. "Okay. I'll see you later then. I'm traveling early, since I want to see how Akito's doing," I said, and I walked down stairs, and caught up to a walking Haru and Momiji.

"Kyoko? You're going early?" Haru asked me, and I nodded this time. "Yeah. I don't think I can stand another day with a pervert, a stupid cat, a mop of hair, and Tohru," I said, and they laughed. I guess they think it's funny, but it's true. I don't think I can stand it.

**I know it's bad, but suck it up. And review if you can! :) Hope you enjoyed! :) :) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I don't own Fruits Basket... :)**

**Chapter 5**

I finally arrived near the end of the day, when the sun was just about to fall under the horizon. The Main House was as big as it was when I was smaller, maybe even bigger! I just couldn't wait to see my brother, even if the Feast was tomorrow.

"I'll see you guys later," I stated, and the two boys that were with me said the same, except the rabbit sort of yelled it and glomped me before he left with Haru-chan. Taking a deep breath, I then took a step forward, and then another, and another, and finally, I was in a full fast walk towards my brother's old room. Or, I'm hoping that it's now his permanant room.

I reached the door, clearly seeing the shadow of a moving figure heading towards the porch, and knocked lightly on the sliding paper door. "Hatori-kun. I didn't have an appointment today so-" the person cut himself off, as he was walking towards where I stood and opened up the fragile door. He still had his dark hair, his dark eyes, and his pale complexion was still there like it was when we were little.

"Akito-nii-chan. It's good to see you again," I said smiling at my elder brother. It was good to see him again. He always seemed to make me calmer and happier when he was around. "Kyoko-chan..." he said, a small smile on his face. It was very small, something that only the trained eye could spot from him.

The next thing I know, I was enveloped in the men style of a kimono and the warm body of the brother I haven't seen for years.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =0.0= =^.0= =0.^= =^.^=

"I'm so glad you came. If you didn't, I would have come over there and dragged you here," Akito said. He wasn't usually like this in front of the rest of the family. Only me. It made me feel like a V.I.P to the museum of Akito Sohma. It was awesome, being exclusive I mean.

We were in his room still, only being around 10 minutes since the hug ended and the maid brang in the tea he requested (or ordered, either one you perfer) after I sat down by the table that I never noticed before. While waiting I was looking around the old room. The posters I used to hang up when we were kids were gone, and I was hoping he at least kept some. Not the one's of my nightmares. Mostly the one's where it was a pretty bad drawing of me and him, little sick figures with creepier colored hair and orange, green, or pink eyes and smiles on our faces, riding random unicorns or battling an army of these weird butterfly things or giant scribbles.

"You'll be staying in here with me while the Feast and Celebration happens for the next three or four days. "I'll deal with that. It's better then the Outsider's room," I muttered, and Akito frowned. "Did Shigure-san put you in that girl's room? I shall have a talk with him about that. I don't like you being that close to her during her stay. But don't worry. I shall have her gone soon," my brother said, sipping the steaming and warm Jasmine tea.

"It's okay. I sleep in my web anyways. No where near her," I said civily. I'm happy that I could have these talks again. I never realized that by being away by your only true family is a long time, and you start missing them dearly.

"Akito-san. Dinner is ready. Shall I bring it into the room, or would you like to eat it with the rest of the family?" a random maid asked. I've never seen her before, so she must be new. She looked average, so either she doesn't know about the family curse, was told never to touch any of the family members and was paid a large salary, or she was a family member that I never ever met before.

"I'll eat it in here. Besides, it'll be rude to not spend time with my family," Akito said clearly, and the maid nodded in respect, and walked out, coming in a moment later with a very large tray and two silver things that go over the food before you present it to whoever you are presenting it too. The servant put the tray down, removed the lids, and the held back steam rose up in a cloud of... well, steam.

My nii-chan nodded for her to go as she looked at him with uncertanty in her eyes, and picked up the chopsticks the way we were tought to do when we were around the ages 5 or 6.

The meal was normal as it could be: rice, some chicken, and other essential foods you need from the food pyrimd (_A/N In truth, I have no idea what they eat besides sushi, rice, chicken, and onigiri... _).

We ate in silence, commenting with each other very once in a while when we felt the need. I know, very boring, but you have to understand. Having a quiet brother means you also have to be a little bit quiet. Right?

"I'll wake you in the morning," Akito suddenly said, as he tugged me towards the bed. "Why? Its too early," I muttered, and nii-chan glared slightly at me, before lightly pushing me down so that my head connected to the pillow. He followed a few seconds later, and then turned off the lamp that was near the bedside. Well, I guess I have to go to bed. Stupid...

**So if it sucked, blame me, okay? I just felt that I neglected this story for way too long, and that you readers who decided to stick with me should deserve a new chapter for their patience. I am truly sorry that it took me this long. School sucks you know. I have NHD, Challenge English, lots of math. Seriously. I get math every day, except for the days where the next time we meet is only, like, a week or two away... so we don't get math HW over long breaks... :(**


End file.
